fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Larxene's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Phillip and his human and animal citizens. But as the time for the princess's fourteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Larxene's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For fourteen years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Larxene began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Fourteen years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Larxene, "Fourteen years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of the Koopalings (except Wendy), the Koopa Bros., Kamek Koopa, and some Parakoopas, were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Larxene. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said Kamek. "Yeah, yeah!" said Yellow Koopa. "Oh, yes indeed!" said Iggy Koopa. "We sure did!" Lemmy Koopa chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Larxene. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said Kamek. "Cradle?" said a confused Larxene. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said Kamek. "CRADLE?!" Larxene exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Muttley with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Muttley, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Larxene, as the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas nodded in agreement. Larxene began laughing nonstop. Kamek started to laugh, as well. And then all of the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., and the Parakoopas began laughing along with Larxene. Then Larxene abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" Kamek then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Larxene. Then all of the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., and the Parakoopas began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Larxene. And then she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then giant white lightning bolts appeared on her scepter, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every Koopa began to flee. Larxene then used her scepter to lift Lemmy up in the air, using the white lightning bolts to throw Lemmy to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Muttley alone in the chamber. By now, Larxene was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Larxene, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Muttley, and he came running to her. Larxene held her hand out, and Muttley perched onto it as Larxene brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Muttley. "Circle far and wide." replied Larxene, "Search for a girl with hair of sunshine gold and eyes as blue as the deepest sea. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Muttley. And with that, he ran out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake